Archive Guidelines
The purpose of this page is to show every user the rules for every person on the Wiki. Some are easy to follow, others need to be followed of there will be consequences. Standard Guidelines *Prerequisites **You must have been on the Battleship Craft Wiki and either the Battleship Craft Navies Wiki and/or Battleship Craft Age of Sail Wiki for at least one month. *Navy History **Only members of a fleet can only edit the fleet they're in (EX: a person in P.A.N.Z.E.R can't edit the United States page). Admins get an exception on this rule. **Navies based off real life fleets must have a summary of how they were formed. **Any events that happen in the fleet's history must be put in (EX: UR-HYDRAXIS War). **An ally or enemey cannot edit their ally/enemey's page unless the person who wanted to make the edit is in the fleet he/she wants to edit. *Vessel Class History **It is optional to have a ship from the real world (WWI to the Persian Gulf War) either still in service or from a later period (must have been first commissioned between 1914 and 1980). Real life ships from 1981 to today do not apply to this rule. ***If you decide that your ship based off a real life one has the same history as its counterpart, you must have both a link to the Wikipedia article on that ship and paragraphs on its history after its last decommissioning. Currently active ships apply to this rule (if a new event is added to the Wikipedia page, it doesn't not take place in RP). **At least one picture of the lead ship or it's sister ships must be on the page. **At the bottom of a page, if a ship has a successor or predicessor, a one row table with three columns must be there with the class on the page on the middle, predicessors on the left and succesors on the right. See Example 1 for more information. **All ships in the class that you have in your BSC game must be in a three column table. See Example 2. **People in the same fleet the class is in are allowed to make edits. It doesn't have to be only the users who built the ship in-game. *Admins **Admins can edit any fleet, even if he/she is not in it. **Admins can check for grammar, spelling and false information. **No admin must not put something completely incorrect on a page. **When a page is to become a candidate for deletion, the admin responsible for puting the deletion candidate message must put the announcement in the comments before making the edit to put that. ***Admins cannot make another admin's page a candidate for deletion. *Chat Moderators **Chat Mods cannot under any circumstances kick/ban an admin from chat. **Chat Mods cannot kick/ban another Chat Mod from chat. Page Table Format Examples This is where the different uses for the table are placed for how they should look. Example 1: Class Lineage Note: bolded words are links. Middle one is the class on the page you are on. Must be center aligned. If it has two predicessors/successors, there must be two links for the classes sharing a box. Example 2: Ships in Class No links in any box for this. Must be center aligned.